Demons Within
by Queen of Derp
Summary: Bruce has been murdered. Jane is missing. Tony, Thor, and Clint are scared. Darcy and Natasha are in danger...and there's something very, very wrong with Steve.
1. Summary

**So, I'm starting this new story, ****_Demons Within. _****It's a mystery story, and it's gonna be fabulous. And it's Avengers, like almost everything else I write.**

Summary- Bruce has been murdered. Jane is missing. Tony, Thor, and Clint are scared. Darcy and Natasha are in danger...and there's something very, _very _wrong with Steve.

**This is only the summary. First chapter will be up soon enough though, so no need to worry! (lol)**

**~Queen of Derp**


	2. One- Darcy

Darcy Lewis was not one to admit fear. But this- this was something different. Bruce had been brutally murdered. Throat slit, hung up like a pig, and his stomach opened.

Darcy was traumatized, since she had been the one to find him. She had been the one to find the puddle of guts. She had been the one who threw up all over Tony's expensive science stuff.

Jane had comforted her. But now Jane was missing, JARVIS shut down, and they were locked inside of Avengers tower.

Tony, Thor, and Clint were terrified. Steve was acting strangely, but she brushed it off, due to the fact that he had lost sleep while searching for Bucky. Natasha was deadly calm, like always. And Darcy was positively petrified.

The killer had to be one of them. No one else had been inside the tower all day. It couldn't be Laura or Winter, since they had been in Ohio for the past few days, unaware of the current situation. Pepper was also off the suspect list, since she had been halfway across the world at some important business meeting. They were lucky.

* * *

Darcy had to pee...Badly. But she was petrified, so she refused to go alone. That's how she and Clint had discovered the note.

She had shouted to the others where they were going, while also trying to get Clint to move faster. Once they were out of the comfort of the living room, Darcy pulled her taser, just in case. Clint followed her example and pulled a gun. Every sound startled them, and Clint already owed Tony about $200 for repairs.

Once they reached the bathroom, Clint waited outside while Darcy did her business. It wasn't until she went to wash her hands when she saw the note.

"Clint, come here..."

The door opened and Clint stepped inside. She handed him the note, hands slightly shaking.

"Man of Iron, watch out for Byron. You soon shall be dead, for off with your head."

Shivers went down Darcy's spine as he read. The note was really creepy, and she had no idea how it got there.

"We need to show this to the others."

Clint nodded in agreement. They basically raced back to the living room, everyone throwing them curious glances at the horror on their faces. Darcy slammed the note onto the coffee table, and everyone went to read it.

"...Man of Iron?" Tony's voice shook. "That's what Thor calls me."

"Yeah, but that's not Thor's handwriting...That's none of our handwriting."

Tony was still throwing suspicious glances towards Thor, who looked really confused.

"Who is this 'Byron'?" Thor questioned. "We're the only ones in the tower."

"Byron...The name sounds familiar."

Everyone was startled. Steve hadn't said anything all day, and his voice was brittle. Steve, unaware of their stares, turned around and took seat on one of Tony's couches.

"Uh, yeah."

"Whatever. We'll think about it more tomorrow. Right now, we need some sleep."

Everyone but Tony nodded their heads in agreement.

"That sound fine and dandy, but what about me? The note made it pretty clear I was the next target."

Clint thought for a minute. "Thor can keep watch. Right, buddy?"

Thor nodded, then turned to give Tony a reassuring smile.

With that, everyone but Thor laid down. Darcy cuddled herself into someone's side, and was surprised when Natasha's arm wrapped itself around her waist.

"Don't worry, Дарси. You're safe."

And that's how Darcy and Natasha fell asleep.


	3. Two- Tony

Tony woke sometime later. Everything was dark, so he assumed it was still night-time.

And god, did he have to piss. And of course, Thor had fallen asleep, leaning against Tony.

Tony managed to squirm away from Thor and stood. Clint was sleeping in the chair, feet draped over the back and head threatening to fall from the arm rest. Natasha and Darcy were cuddled together, and Tony wished JARVIS was working, so he could get a picture and use it as blackmail later.

Expecting Steve to be awake, Tony turned towards the other couch. Much to his disappointment, Steve laid there, lightly snoring.

Tony knew he should wake someone up, but god. He had to piss badly and it'd take to long to wake someone up. Besides, they had figured the killer was one of them, but they were all asleep, so he had nothing to worry bout, right?

He was wrong. _Dead wrong._

* * *

Tony raced towards the bathroom, knowing he would piss himself if he didn't get there in time. He felt relieved once he finished, and washed his hands.

He exited the bathroom, and something clanged from his left. Tony's hand darted inside a vase on his right, where a pistol was hidden (they were located all through the tower, courtesy of everyone's favorite master assassin).

"Who is it?" he called, his voice wavering slightly.

Tony's arm shook, and he nearly dropped the gun when he saw a shadow.

"Seriously, this isn't funny."

"...I know. It's not supposed to be."

The figure stepped forward, and Tony knew he'd never be able to get away.

Tony froze in place as the figure approached him. He wanted to scream, but any noise caught in his throat.

His life flashed before his eyes as the hands wrapped around his neck. His vision blurred, and he struggled to breathe. His weak attempts at fighting back failed.

Tony silently bid goodbye to Pepper as everything went black.

* * *

**Second Person POV **

You have succeeded, and the voices in your head are happy.

You take the surgical saw from its hiding place and sets to work removing the head. Blood spurts, and you make a mental note to clean yourself up.

You leave the body where it is and quickly shower, to remove all the blood from your body. Before the killing, you had changed so no blood got on your clothes, and now you change back into what you were wearing earlier.

The voices tell you to sleep, because tomorrow will be a grueling day.

**A/N**

**So, one possible killer down. Five to go. I'll leave subtle hints for you guys, but if you have already figured out the killer, or think you have it figured out, message me who you think it is :)**

**~Queen of Derp**


	4. Three- Natasha

Natasha woke to someone shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes, coming face-to-face with Darcy. She looked worried, so Natasha shot up.

"What's wrong?"

"Tony's missing."

Natasha looked around. Thor, Clint, and Steve were still sleeping. The bags under Thor's eyes told her he had stayed awake as long as he could, watching over Tony.

"C'mon."

Darcy helped Natasha up and they exited the living room. As they ventured into the dark hallway, Natasha found herself happy that Darcy hadn't let go of her hand.

"The bathroom light is on." Darcy pointed towards the end of the hallway.

They got closer, and Darcy's grip on Natasha's hand grew tighter. Another step forward, and Darcy screamed.

Tony's body was laying on the floor, blood pooling around his neck. His head sat a few feet away, staring at them with cold, glassy eyes.

Natasha felt sick as Darcy buried her face in Natasha's chest a sobbed. The other's must've been woken by Darcy's scream, because they came running in soon after.

Clint actually threw up into a vase. Thor turned a sickly shade of green and turned away. For once, the god was silent. Steve covered his face with his hands, but you could hear him deeply breathing.

It was all to real now. Before, she didn't want to believe one of them could be a murderer. But now, Tony was dead, and Natasha was terrified.

* * *

Natasha felt very uneasy after that.

Darcy wasn't the killer. Natasha was a very light sleeper, and since they had slept in an embrace, Natasha would've woken if Darcy moved. Thor was to much of a sweetheart to kill and kidnap (because le's not forget that Jane is missing, and is being held somewhere in the tower), so he was off Natasha's suspect list.

Steve had been acting strangely, but he still had no idea how to text, so he definitely wouldn't have been able to shut off JARVIS. So that left Clint...

She hated being suspicious of her best friend though, so she thought back to the note.

_Byron..._

She didn't know any Byron, yet the name sounded familiar. It could've been one of their aliases. They all had them, even Darcy, since she was Thor's sister-from-another-mister.

She was back to square one, with absolutely no idea who the killer could've been. All that she knew was that it wasn't Darcy.

* * *

Darcy. The girl was currently attached to Natasha's hip. Natasha wasn't complaining though. She enjoyed Darcy's company, despite their current situation.

And currently, Darcy was curled into Natasha's side, waiting for Steve to finish making everyone lunch.

"Comfortable?" Natasha asked, startling Darcy.

"Uh, yeah. I can move if you want?"

"Oh, no. I'm very comfortable like this."

Darcy seemed pleased with this. "Thanks. It's just...I feel safer around you, I guess."

Darcy was blushing as she said this. Natasha chuckled, just as Steve called them in for lunch.

"C'mon, I'm starved."

Natasha absent-mindedly offered Darcy her arm, which the brunette gladly took.

**A/N**

**So, the next chapter or two will be fillers. I want to pace out this story so it isn't over in the first ten chapters. **

**Ok, I have a challenge. Since the main pairing is Natasha x Darcy (I feel like I created a ship, since I haven't seen any Natasha x Darcy stories on here), what would their couple name be?**

**~Queen of Derp**


	5. Four- Natasha

Lunch had been amazing. Steve had made chicken noodle soup, and even Natasha couldn't hide her moan as she swallowed the first bite.

After lunch was finished, Steve headed towards the library. Clint took Thor to the game room, insisting the god learned how to play pool. Darcy and Natasha returned to the living room, getting cozy on the couch. Natasha grabbed a magazine while Darcy whipped out her old Nintendo DS.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" Darcy suddenly asked. Natasha shrugged.

"I don't know. It's Sunday now, so Fury will most likely be informed of this tomorrow morning."

Darcy looked uneasy. "Do you think we'll survive that long?"

Natasha didn't have an answer to that one. Two people dead in one day, Jane was still missing, and they had no idea who the next target was.

"I don't know, Дарси дорогая..." Natasha looked down at the brunette. "I hope we survive."

Natasha stared down at Darcy, and leaned forward slowly. Darcy, sensing Natasha's intentions, leaned forward as well. Their lips met in the middle, and Natasha felt like she was in heaven.

Of course, that's when Clint walks in.

"Hey, guys. St- Oh, am I interrupting?"

Natasha and Darcy pulled apart, their faces bright red.

"No!"

Clint arches an eyebrow, but doesn't press any further.

"Anyway, Steve's gone. Any of you know where he is?"

"Isn't he in the library?"

"No, I just checked."

Darcy and Natasha exchanged a look before springing to their feet.

* * *

"Steve!" They call.

Thor's voice booms and echos, and they have a strong feeling that he can hear them and is ignoring them, or he's in danger.

They don't find Steve till Natasha hears something slam in the library. They worriedly rush in to see Steve taking a seat on the couch, book in hand.

Steve looks at them curiously, and Natasha notices a darker tint to his eyes.

* * *

It's not until Natasha goes back to the library does she discover the faint trail of blood.

Steve, Clint, and Thor are asleep, so Natasha brings Darcy with her to investigate.

They follow the trail to a shelf in the back. Natasha examines it, before quietly removing each book, one by one. The last book on the shelf is very creepy looking, and when Natasha goes to pull it, the shelf makes a clicking sound before sliding over.

They don't go in the tunnel though. They hear water running in the kitchen, and they rush to replace the books back on the shelves.

They randomly grabbed books on their rush to the couch, and they barely make it before Steve walks in. In his hand is a glass of water, which explains the noise.

"Can't sleep either, eh?" He asked.

"Nah. Not with what's going on around here."

Darcy answered for both, which Natasha is slightly grateful for. Steve takes that answer and leaves, glass of water in hand.

"Why would he be up so late to only get a drink of water?"

"Never mind that," Natasha's voice was quiet, and Darcy struggled to hear her. "He's hiding something, and it must have something to do with that secret tunnel."


End file.
